


The Place Where You're Safe

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demons, Final Haikyuu Quest, Flirting, Haikyuu Fighter, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo stumbles upon Sawamura when his power is depleted.HQ Quest!Kuroo & HQ Fighter!Sawamura





	The Place Where You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> Happy Super Late Birthday Kath! I wanted to write you some Daichi/Bokuto/Kuroo (maybe with Asahi or Iwaizumi? maybe all?) but I didn't know if you'd like that so I stuck with an oldie but goodie in the form of KuroDai. Thank you for always being so sweet and kind and supportive, here's Daichi basically saying "Oikawa Tooru you better square the fuck up because you can't have my new demonic boyfriend (in the form of Kuroo)" and sorry this is so late and not that long at all!

Sawamura crouched down in front of the intruder they had tied up.  Sawamura would have scoffed at the reject looking guy from a B-rated fantasy movie if he hadn’t of seen him appear from literal nowhere right in the middle of Karasunou’s secure compound.  Sawamura had ears and eyes all over the compound, he had the best and most loyal fighters guarding it along with him. But this person had appeared right in the middle of Sawamura’s own quarters.  From black and red lightning hovering about a meter off the ground he had walked out with a careful smirk planted on his face.

 

“My head hurts.”  The intruder said, eyes small pinpricks of glowing fire.

 

“You’re lucky it’s still attached to your body.”  Sawamura snapped back without remorse. He had hit the intruder pretty hard, knocked him out and proceeded to quickly tie him up.  He was surprised at how quickly the other man had woken up. Sometimes people who suffer a direct hit from Sawamura didn’t wake up for days.

 

“The least you could do is kiss it better.”  The stranger said as if he hadn’t heard Sawamura’s threat, he even tilted his head like he truly believed Sawamura would lay a kiss on the knot already forming there.  It did give Sawamura a better look at the horns mostly lost in the ridiculous amount of inky black hair atop his head. Sawamura had seen a lot of strangely dressed figures over his life, just a few days ago a man dressed in a lions mane had been utterly decimated by Kiyoko.  She hadn’t even had to lay a finger on him, simply dismissed him without a fight and he had crumbled like so many others.

 

But the horns, the entire outfit was a new one for Sawamura.  Sawamura reached out, a bit disgruntled that he hadn’t had time to put his clothes back on consider the intruder had interrupted him in the middle of getting undressed for bed.  He still had his trousers and black undershirt on but his red jacket, white gloves, and cape were all gone. He felt surprisingly bare despite the fact that he was mostly covered.

 

“You can yank all you want but those are attached to my- ow!”  The man winced as Sawamura attempted to pull off the horns but they were really glued in there.  Perhaps it was a piercing of some sort? Maybe they screwed off- 

 

Sawamura found himself flat on his back with the stranger straddling him, that odd twisting black and red lightning that had appeared right before the intruder walked from nothingness into his private room crackled around him.  His eyes glowed with eerie power and even though his hands remained tied behind his back he still exuded confidence, as if he had the situation well at hand. Sawamura couldn’t remember the last time someone had gotten one up on him.

 

“If you want to continue touching me like that you’re going have to buy me dinner first, pretty boy.”  The stranger said, leaning down over Sawamura. Sawamura wasn’t sure why he didn’t just use his secret weapon but for some odd reason he found himself curious.  Curious with a healthy dose of anger.

 

“Get off of me before I rip your arm off and beat you with it.”  Sawamura threatened but only earned a grin from it. The stranger did as Sawamura commanded, but it was clearly what he wanted to do and not because Sawamura had threatened him.  “Who are you? What are you doing in my room and how did you get here?” Sawamura asked, flipping to his feet without using his hands. His fingers itched to grab his clothes, to cover himself and all the numerous scars running up and down his exposed skin but he stayed still.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou at your service.”  The so-called Kuroo Tetsurou bowed, movements graceful.  “And I transported myself here, well I’m assuming I transported myself to you but that’s really yet to be determined.  I hope it is because I would very much like to get to know you better-” Kuroo paused, giving Sawamura time to give his name.

 

“Let’s say I believe that,” Considering Sawamura shot beams out of his eyes, transportation from one place to another wasn’t that much more far fetched.  “How would you not know who I am if you were searching for me?”

 

“I used a spell-”

 

“Oh I get it now, the terrible wardrobe-”

 

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

 

“And fake horns, you think you’re some kind of wizard.”

 

“Wizard?  A wizard! That is so-” Kuroo sputtered before balancing on one foot to kick at Sawamura.  Sawamura easily knocked the booted foot away before slamming his palm into Kuroo’s chest, making the man sit down heavily on Sawamura’s bed with a quick exhale.  “Stop hitting me!”

 

“Stop giving me a reason to.”  Sawamura shot back before realizing Kuroo was rubbing at his chest with his hands, his hands that had been tied before.  “How did you get out of those restraints?”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, I’m a demon and I have magic powers though I can feel this universe draining them.”  Kuroo twirled the restraints around on a long finger. “I would tell you we could make better use of these later but something tells me you don’t like being tied up.”  Sawamura resisted the urge to put his arms behind his back. Kuroo tossed the restraints across the room as Sawamura tried to find his footing.

 

It had been a long time since Sawamura had felt this off balance.  He knew he should hate it, this feeling of not being completely in control but there was something about Kuroo that made him want to relax.  Like a long forgotten memory, though that wasn’t possible. Sawamura remembered exactly nothing before waking up in his own little cell a decade ago.

 

“This isn’t my world,” Kuroo crossed a long leg over the other one, booted foot nudging at Sawamura’s knee.  He knocked the wandering foot away and moved to lean against his desk. “See, in my world there is this little pesky rebellion group that keeps showing up and destroying our castle and trying to reform us.  I cast a spell to bring me somewhere safe. Spells are difficult things and I didn’t take all the necessary steps to complete this one.”

 

“Right.”  Sawamura made sure to sink a world of disbelieve into that one word but Kuroo only grinned from his spot on Sawamura’s bed.  “They want to reform you because you’re a demon?”

 

“I highly doubt they care overly much about me at all, everyone's after the Grand King.”  Kuroo leaned back on his elbows, making himself quite comfortable. His fingers plucked at the blanket covering Sawamura’s bed.  “You steal one princess and suddenly you’re marked as a villain for life.”

 

“You kidnapped someone?”  Sawamura asked, wondering why he was playing along with this madness instead of kicking Kuroo into next Thursday.

 

“The Grand King commanded it.”  Kuroo shrugged. Kuroo suddenly pushed himself to his feet and strode over to Sawamura, who kept himself loose despite the instinct to tense up.  Kuroo might have tricks, or magic as he called it, but Sawamura would not go down easily. “She was promised to someone with a sordid past, he had a tendency to marry only for his wife to mysteriously die and leave everything to him.”

 

“So you’re a good demon?”  Sawamura asked, tone deadpanned.

 

“I can be if you like.”  Kuroo purred, long fingers brushing against Sawamura’s jaw line.  There were fire in Kuroo’s eyes but his fingers were cold and now that Sawamura got a close look at the other man he looked intensely tired.  Sawamura knew all about hiding things behind a mask.

 

“Touch me again-”

 

“And you’ll rip something off and beat me with it.”  Kuroo finished for him, backing up and holding his hands up at shoulder height.  Sawamura was more than a little annoyed that the other man was so much taller than him.  Sawamura had taken down bigger, though Kuroo appeared to be lanky he could tell the other was no beanpole.  “No much touching without consent, I understand.”

 

“Why are you here?”  Sawamura asked again, brows furrowing.  He was more frustrated with himself than anything else really.  Why was he letting his guard down? Why hadn’t he knocked out this intruder and tossed him off the tallest building?

 

“Because my magic believed this was a safe place.”  Kuroo answered with a one armed shrug, too busy looking around the barebones room to pay much attention to Sawamura.  There was a bed, desk, and wardrobe with little else.

 

“And what’s stopping me from tying you up and throwing you in the dungeon?”  There was no dungeon in the compound, it was basically a converted warehouse with no basement and three above-ground floors.  But the threat of a dungeon sounded like it might appeal to the off brand demon wannabe.

 

“You could, most of my magic reserves were used up with the spell and getting out of those restraints.”  Kuroo sat back down on the bed, looking up at Sawamura once more. “I’m totally powerless and at your mercy.”  Sawamura did not like that. He didn’t fight people who were noticeably weaker than him and while he didn’t truly believe Kuroo was completely powerless, it still twisted something ugly inside of him at the thought of it.

 

Before Sawamura could say anything more the entire compound shook.  Kuroo stood up, dark brows furrowing as he looked around before Kiyoko’s voice came over the intercom calling for Sawamura.

 

Sawamura pulled on his uniform, felt comforted in the confines of it and turned to see Kuroo watching him with wide eyes.

 

“Where did you get that?”  Kuroo asked, looking at the black crow that spread across the chest of Sawamura’s jacket.

 

“It’s mine.”  Sawamura said, though it wasn’t much of an answer and he knew that.  He tugged on the white gloves, watched as Kuroo’s hand came out to touch the crow before stopping.  “You can touch.” Sawamura wasn’t sure which one of them was more surprised at the given consent.

 

“This uniform comes from my world,” Kuroo said, long fingers tracing the outline of the crow.  “But the ones who wore it were killed centuries ago.” Sawamura did not know what to make of that because he wasn’t quite convinced Kuroo wasn’t pulling an elaborate hoax or was simply a little out of his mind.

 

Yet before they could say anything more the compound shook again and Sawamura was running for the command room where all the monitors were.  Kiyoko was already there, ignoring the frankly loving looks from the newcomers in the forms of Bokuto Koutarou, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and Haiba Lev.  Sawamura wasn’t sure what made him let them in considering they had all come to defeat him, but mostly they just followed Kiyoko around with complete devotion and did everything Sawamura asked of them so he couldn’t complain much.

 

“Who is that?”  Sawamura asked as he looked at the main monitor where a frankly beautiful man with horns and a cape stood, arms outstretched and yelling into the overcast sky.

 

“That’s the Grand King.”  Kuroo slumped against Sawamura’s back, pointy chin digging into his shoulder.  Sawamura could feel the surprise of everyone else in the room but he pointedly choose to ignore it.  “He must have followed me.”

 

“To do what?”  Sawamura asked, wondering if he could toss Kuroo out the door and be done with demons and magic and possibly mad men forever.  The Grand King, a truly pompous name for a pretentious looking man, brought his arms down and the compound shook once again. A monitor fell off and broke, making Sawamura’s patience wear thin.

 

“This is all mostly for show, he would be drained fighting off the rebels and then coming here so he’ll be looking for a pick me up.”  Kuroo sounded resigned. “Incase you were wondering the pick me up is me. And I was so looking forward to seeing you completely out of uniform pretty boy.”  Kiyoko tightened her hand on her whip, ready to unleash hell at Sawamura’s order. Sawamura found it interesting to note that Kuroo very purposely kept Sawamura between himself and the military dressed woman as if he knew her reputation even though he claimed to come from a different world.

 

“Not going to happen.”  Sawamura said, putting his hand over Kuroo’s face to push him back.

 

“I know, I’m going.”  Kuroo frowned down at the ground before looking back at Sawamura with a hopeful smirk.  “A kiss for the road?”

 

“You’ll have to buy me dinner first.”  Sawamura pushed Kuroo down into a chair.  “Keep him here, if he tries to leave do what you have to.  His head is surprisingly hard.” Sawamura instructed the others who nodded before he made his way out.

 

“What are you doing?”  Kuroo asked, looking as if he was about to jump up before Kiyoko stepped forward with her whip and he sat down heavily.

 

“I’m going to have a talk with this Grand King, he owes me a monitor.”  Sawamura stepped out of the command center while adjusting his gloves. Sawamura wasn’t sure why Kuroo was brought here but if Kuroo thought it was a safe place then Sawamura would make sure it became that space for him.

 

Things had been getting a little boring around here after all.  A would-be demon from another world might make things a bit more interesting.  And if Sawamura found that horned devil a little attractive well then that was just for him to know.


End file.
